The chronic lung diseases are those disorders associated with function and/or structural derangements to the alveolar structures, airways pulmonary blood vessels, pleura and/or mediastinum. The purpose of this project is to obtain biologic materials from the blood and lungs from these patients in order to: (1) develop an understanding of the etiology and pathogenesis of these disorders: (2) identify individuals who will be suitable candidates for other protocols such as those involving investigational new drugs.